


【冢不二】有男朋友就是了不起.

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】有男朋友就是了不起.

*塚不二only  
*沙雕小段子  
  
“所以，我说，昨天情人节你们没有收到礼物吗？”  
德国队的训练前日常谈会上，在博格跟教练先行前往场地后，留在活动室的塞弗里德打破了沉默，他夸张地张开双臂询问道。起初没人理他，QP专心转着手里的网球拍，手塚调整着手腕上的护腕，弗兰肯斯坦一脸茫然，俾斯麦被凑到身边的塞弗里德搭住肩膀：“俾斯麦前辈，你肯定收到了。”  
俾斯麦眨了眨眼睛，露出骄傲的表情：“当然，这边的美女很热情，我昨天也有个愉快的夜晚。”塞弗里德的“wow”在嘴边转了一圈还没说出去，QP冷冷地打断他们：“俾斯麦还没成年。”  
没成年自然不可能有什么“愉快”的夜晚，俾斯麦讪讪闭了嘴，塞弗里德摊开手：“看来只有我一个人收到情人节礼物了。”弗兰肯斯坦很体贴地接下话题问他：“你收到什么了？”  
塞弗里德坐回自己的座位：“当然是玫瑰花，那位美丽的女士说看了我的比赛后对我魂牵梦萦，所以昨天送了我一束玫瑰。”他露出梦幻般的笑容，毫不避讳地挑衅着在场的诸位：“也只有我才有这样的魅力了，”说到那场比赛，他郁闷地嘀咕着，“比如对方那个小矮个子肯定就收不到礼物。”  
手塚看了他一眼。  
塞弗里德被这一眼看地出现了逆反心理，他重复道：“日本队那个小矮个子肯定收不到情人节礼物。”  
俾斯麦关注点却不在这里，他的手摸上下巴：“所以你昨天晚上的花瓣浴是用的这个玫瑰？”  
“咳咳咳，当然不能浪费对方的一番好意了，”塞弗里德默认了自己拿玫瑰花泡花瓣浴的事实，转移了话题，“不过嘛，送玫瑰花得注意安全，毕竟玫瑰都是带刺的。”  
被请求帮忙摘花瓣的弗兰肯斯坦深以为然。  
“仙人掌也是带刺的。”手塚突然开口。  
闻言塞弗里德翻了个白眼：“谁会在情人节送仙人掌啊？”  
思考了一下自己的确在情人节送了不二仙人掌后，手塚认真回答道：“我。”  
正在喝水的DP差点被呛到，他放下杯子好奇道：“你在情人节送了对方仙人掌？”  
“是。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哪有在情人节送对方仙人掌的，你们日本人的想法真是奇奇怪怪！”俾斯麦拍桌大笑。  
“男朋友喜欢。”手塚沉声道。  
“男——男朋友？！”众人惊讶。  
电子屏幕上出现手塚国光的名字，手塚被召唤入场进行第一场训练，他举起带着天蓝色护腕的左手：“这是他昨天送给我的情人节礼物。”而后他从座位上起身，举着护腕绕过塞德里克的面前走了出去。  
弗兰肯斯坦眼疾手快拦腰抱住了准备起身追上手塚的塞弗里德，塞弗里德不满道：“炫耀！他这绝对是在炫耀，他有男朋友了不起啊！你不要拦我，我要跟他单挑！”弗兰肯斯坦安抚他：“冷静冷静，你单挑也不一定打得过他！”  
不料本该前往训练场的手塚折返了回来，少年望着闹成一团的两人，冷峻的面容上不带一丝笑意，但塞弗里德就是从他脸上看出了嘲笑的意味。  
手塚说：“有男朋友就是了不起。”  
塞弗里德震惊：“你今天还好吗？”  
手塚继续道：“另外，我男朋友是不二周助，他收到了情人节礼物。”


End file.
